Back at the Heathman
by AdriJ254
Summary: Eating Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It is also a time when Christian can be with his family and not worry about the stress of being a CEO of a company.


**Hello friends! This is a one shot I came up with while eating breakfast on vacation. There was a family next to me and they were so freaking adorable! I wrote this and I'm posting this from my phone as I head home. So if there are mistakes, which I'm 100% certain there are, that's why.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story! It is in the same universe as The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish, however, I felt like it was inappropriate it attach this to that story mainly because this is mainly Christian x Ana and not Teddy x OC. That's why it's just a one shot. But of course if you haven't read The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish then I suggest you read it because I love hat story so freaking much!**

 **As always, I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of its characters**.

"Dada!" Christian could hear the sweet sound of his baby boy calling him, pulling him out of slumber. He felt a tiny hands taping him on his cheek.

"Why don't you give Dada a kiss. Maybe that will wake him up." Ana said softly. Christians mouth twitched in a half smile, making Ana realize he was awake. The toddler however, crawled on his fathers chest and kissed his forehead like how his father did to him. Christian smiled softly and opened his eyes. The blue grey eyes of his sons widened as he squeals.

"Dada!!" He said excitedly. Christian sat up smiling. He hugged his son close.

"Goodmorning Teddy." He said softly, his voice full of sleep. The almost two year old grinned up at Christian, then cuddled his little body into the older male. Christian smiled softly looking down at his child. His child... he never thought he would have children. Almost two years with this guy has been magical, it felt like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

Ana watched the moment feeling her heart full up with joy. Watching her men, that could be twins, cuddle. She was so in love with both of them. She wouldn't change anything about either one of them. Christian fell into the roll of "Dada" very well. Sure, he could be a little overprotective, but she knew he came from a good place. Ana blushed as Christians grey eyes turned to her. He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her lips happily. Teddy watched his parents exchange and then puckered his lips too.

"Mama." He whines softly making the couple pull apart. She giggled and kissed Teddy all over his face. He giggled happily enjoying the affection.

"Ready to eat Teddy?" Christian asked making his son look up at him.

"Mananas." Ana giggled at his pronounce of banana.

"Teddy, Ba-Ba-banana." She pronounces slowly. Teddy watched.

"Babababa!" Teddy stood and bounces on the bed. Ana giggled and stood on the hotel floor. The small family was staying at the Heathman hotel because Christian had a meeting, but didn't want to leave his two favorite people. The 24 year old stretched and yawned softly. The boys watched her, curious at what she was about to do. She blushed and turned to go to the bathroom.

Teddy, after watching his mother go into another room, looked at Christian who looked at him. Christian blinked then twisted his face, making it look funny. Teddy smiled and laughed in response clapping his hands. Christians eyes softened watching Teddy as the boy got on his hands and knees to crawled to the edge of the bed, then turned to get down. Christian stood, and watched as the boy walked to the bathroom Ana went to. Christian chuckled and went to get him, that way Ana could have some peace.

"'Mama?" Teddy asked pushing on the door, making it open slightly. Ana blushed brightly looking at her son from the toilet she sat.

"Yes baby?" She asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Hi." He said smiling innocently. Christian picked the boy up making him giggle.

"Hi Teddy, can you give mama a moment." She said softly, trying not to let the embarrassment bother her. She just wanted to pee, and there her baby and husband stood.

"Ok Mama." He said and cuddled into the warm embrace of his father. Christian winked at her, making her blush brighter, before he closed the door and went to get their bags that had clothes in it.

"What would you like to wear today?" Christian asked Theo as he pulled out two options. One was a white shirt, a leather jacket and jeans. While the other was a grey hoodie and white shoes.

"Dada." He pointed at the Leather jacket, similar to the one Christian has been wearing lately. Christian kissed his head.

"Ok buddy." He said and began changing him, changing his pull up first then going to the actual clothes. Theo giggled touching the leather jacket, liking the feeling. Christian smiled and looked at Ana as she walked out wearing a floral dress.

"Look how handsome baby boy." Ana picked her son up and kissed his chubby cheeks. He giggled happily and played with Anas' hair. "Ready to brush your teeth?" She tapped his lips gently. He pouts.

"No." He said making Christian chuckle.

"What about if you get a chocolate cupcake later?" He asked patting his head. Teddy looked thoughtful.

"Wif spi-cales?" He asked. Christian nodded making Teddy's face light up.

"Ok!" He grinned making Ana giggle, she takes the toddler to the bathroom to do his business. Christian got dressed and walked into the bathroom so seen his loves brushing their teeth. Ana pretending to brush hers as she sang: "Brush Brush Brush your teeth, Brush them everywhere! Side to side and up and down, brush them til they're clean!" Christian gets his toothbrush brushes his teeth to the song that was to the beat of "row row row your boat" like Teddy. The boys spit and then laughed together. After rinsing their mouths out, the family decided to get lunch in the hotel dining room.

"TayTay!" Teddy ran towards Taylor, who was standing by the table Christian had requested. Taylor smiled and squatted down to hug the toddler. He chuckled.

"Hello Theodore, how are you?" He asked the child who smiled brightly.

"Good, I match Dada." He said pointing to Christian. Taylor looked and laughed softly.

"You sure do bud. Are you happy you match your Dada?" Taylor asked. Teddy nodded happily then looked at Ana and reached for her. Ana picked him up, then sat down at the table with him on her lap. She kissed his head and hugged him close.

"I love you Teddy Bear."She cooed.

"I love mama!" He said and hugged her.

Christian smiled happily, sitting next to them.

"Taylor, could you tell the waiter we're ready?" Christian asked.

"Yes, sir," Taylor said walking away, leaving the family. Ana opened the menu making Teddy look at it.

"Mama that?" He asked pointing to the work "Breakfast".

"Breakfast." She said softly.

"That?" He pointed at another word.

"Ham." She looked at him as he paused looking at it.

"...ham?" He asked.

"Yes, baby." She said patiently. Christian watched with a small smile

"H-am" Ana pronounced showing him as she pointed.

"Do you know what that letter is?" Christian asked pointing to the "A".

"A!" He cheered.

"What does A stand for?" Christian asked.

"Mama!" He giggled. Christian chuckled.

"And what is Mama's name?" Christian followed up.

"Ana!" Theo looked up at Ana with a smile as she nodded proudly. She smiled happily.

"Exactly." Christian grinned as the waiter came over

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grey, what can I get for you two today?"

"Hi!" Theo said to the man. He smiled.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked.

"I look like Dada." He said and smiled happily. The waiter laughed along with Theos parents.

"Can I have a bowl of oatmeal bacon and eggs with milk. Then a bowl of oatmeal and a side of fruit for him. Then an order of pancakes and fruit." Christian said.

"With a glass of apple juice," Ana added then looked at Teddy as he grabbed her phone.

"Hello? Helloooo?" He said pretending like he was talking on the phone. Ana smiled softly that he was content. She looked at Christian.

"What time do you have to go to your meeting?" Ana asked softly.

"At noon. You have me for four more hours Mrs.Grey." Christian said. She smiled.

"I wish it could be a little bit more delicious, but family friendly will have to do," Ana said to Christian making his eyes dilated.

"I'm sure Teddy would love to spend time with Tay Tay," Christian said and looked at Teddy. "Right Teddy Bear?" Christian cooes making Teddy giggle in delight and reach for Christian. Ana giggled and passed their son to his father. Christian kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"We should ask him if he minds watching Ted for an hour or so," Ana said softly as the waiter brought their drinks. Teddy reached for Christian milk.

"Hey hey, slow down," Christian said, fixing the position of Teddy so he wouldn't fall. Theo whines.

"That one!" He pouts trying to get the milk.

"Wait, Theodore," Ana said in her mommy tone. "Remember What Mama and dada said? No whining or no cupcakes?" She said. Teddy sniffles, is blue grey eyes moist from crocodile tears.

"I want the cake mama." He admitted. Ana pressed her lips together, trying to stay serious, but Theo was just so funny to her.

"Then you gotta be a good boy ok?" Christian said bouncing him, holding in a laugh as well.

"Otay." He said. Christian put a straw in the milk then sipped it to make sure it tasted good, the offered Theo some. Theo grasped it and drank the milk happily. Ana watched as Theo pulled away and coughed. Christian took the milk away and watched him, patting his back softly.

"Don't drink it so fast," Christian said.

"Nanas!" Teddy pointed at a picture of bananas. Christian sighed and kissed his head and wiped his mouth. Ana yawned softly.

"Tired?" Christian asked.

"A bit, I stayed up pretty late reading," Ana said. "I'll probably nap when I put Teddy down." She said.

"Ok, that sounds good," Christian said as the waiter brought the food. Teddy watched and pointed.

"Nana!" He rubbed his belly looking at the bowl full of bananas and strawberries. Christian chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to eat Teddy?" He asked making his son nodded his head. Christian got his oatmeal ready, mixing the way he knew Teddy likes it, then cut up his fruit smaller bites.

"Dada, that one." Theo point at the fruit.

"Ok son, just hold on. Let Dada fix your oatmeal." Christian said stirring the oatmeal and adding milk to make it less hot.

"Dada, I want that one," Teddy repeated with a smack of his lips. He rubbed his belly again making Ana laugh softly. Christian finished fixing the food, then got the bananas and got a little bit off it and offered it to Theo. The toddler ate happily making a happy face. Ana watched with a smile as she took a bite of her fruit.

"Mm mmm, it's so good huh Teddy?" Ana said excitedly. Theo giggled and rubbed his belly as he eats.

"Mm mmm!" Theo copies Ana making her grin at her baby.. Christian felt his heart squeeze with love as he watched his family eat. He fed his son and felt complete happiness. He had a family who he loved, who he looked forward to spending time with. It was something he never thought he would have, but was something that he would cherish for the rest of his life.

 **There you go! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. It was so cute and lighthearted! It was just great, what do you think? Leave me a review!**

 **As I've said, I have another story called The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish based on Theodore when he's older. I love the story and the characters I've created to go along with it. I hope you do too.**

 **I have social media that I would love if you follow.**

 **Twitter: AdriJ255**

 **Instagram: adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **YouTube: Misticalbabe123**

 **Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Adri**


End file.
